world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
110313doirtlaloc
greatTenochtitlan GT began pestering galactoidArrival GA at 20:35 -- 08:35 GT: Yo 08:35 GA: hi 08:36 GT: You're a loxer human correct? 08:36 GA: wow, yeah 08:36 GT: Do you know thix Beau chick 08:36 GA: loser over here 08:36 GA: surrounded by hot elves 08:36 GA: uh, yeah 08:36 GT: Elvex? Ugh don't tell me you're one of thoxe fantaxy nerdx 08:37 GA: no, my land is a beach and my consorts all want to do sexual things with me 08:37 GA: and i refuse every attempt, like a gentlemen 08:37 GA: anyway 08:37 GA: what do you want with beau? 08:37 GA: wait 08:37 GA: 'CCA: The brown one to be percise... CCA: Tlaloc>...' 08:38 GT: Yep 08:38 GT: Xhe knowx me 08:38 GT: And I know her unfortunately 08:38 GT: You know about ux being matex right 08:43 GA: yes, i think so 08:44 GT: Well, the prick wax uxing it ax a ruxe 08:44 GT: A RUXE 08:44 GA: a ruse? i guess she can be pretty tricky sometimes 08:45 GT: Xhe wax juxt uxing me for information on my xpeciex! 08:45 GA: or, maybe she just was a bit stressed because everyone she knows except like 7 people died 08:45 GA: though probably info too 08:45 GT: The fuck ix that? Xhe could have juxt axked xomeone elxe! 08:45 GT: Xhe did it before the game xtarted 08:45 GA: well mass deaths can change a person 08:46 GA: getting down to business and such 08:46 GT: And you think that'x bad? I loxt all my richex and my kingdom 08:46 GT: That'x not why 08:46 GA: aw, i feel ya 08:46 GA: i lost my riches too 08:46 GA: i can never buy suits again 08:46 GT: Xhe dumped me the xecond we declared a truce, becauxe xhe no longer needed an advantage againxt ux! 08:47 GT: And I fell for it the whoooole time 08:47 -- greatTenochtitlan GT slaps himself in the forehead -- 08:47 GA: its not that bad 08:47 GA: its just one breakup 08:47 GA: people break up all the time 08:48 GT: What do you mean!? 08:48 GT: XHE TRICKED ME! 08:49 GA: yeah, sometimes people can do bad things 08:49 GT: I DIDN"T DO ANYTHING WRONG TO HER OH MY GOD I WAX XO NICE TO HER 08:49 GA: i was nice to a dude once and now he's trying to kill my friend 08:49 GT: Yea ok whatever that'x great 08:49 GA: just saying, some people dont do fair things 08:49 GT: Thing ix, will you help me get back at her? 08:49 GA: spite her by finding someone new 08:49 GA: um 08:49 GT: Pleeeeeaxe dude 08:50 GA: i mean if you want to throw a pie in her face 08:50 GA: please dont say murder 08:50 GT: Yea 08:50 GT: Piex 08:50 GT: Or juxt xlap her or make her cry 08:50 GT: Xomething embarraxing 08:50 GA: hmm 08:50 GT: I have moneeeeey 08:50 GA: well if you go the pie route, 08:50 GT: Not nearly ax much ax I uxed to 08:50 GA: wait, money? 08:50 GT: but xtill 08:50 GA: whats your currency 08:50 GA: do you have historical records of your civilization too 08:51 GT: G- to the O to the L to the D motherfuckaaa 08:51 GT: And yea I guexx 08:51 GT: I have xome xtar chartx and codexex 08:51 GA: what about scientific advancements? 08:51 GA: theories and such 08:51 GT: I have xome calendarx and xtuff 08:52 GA: deal 08:52 GT: Wait, before we do thix 08:52 GT: Ix xhe hot? 08:52 GA: but if you go the pie route, make sure you do not use cold liquids 08:52 GA: idk sorta yeah 08:52 GT: I xhe like, conxidered hot in your xociety? 08:52 GT: Dexcriiiiibe 08:52 GA: yeah but you shouldnt like her just for her looks 08:52 GA: :/ 08:52 GA: anyway, cold liquids in pies will melt human skin 08:53 GA: so make sure the pies are lukewarm 08:53 GT: I didn't 08:53 GT: I liked her for her perxonality! 08:53 GA: yeah she has a pretty cool personality 08:53 GT: Xhe wax the only perxon at the time that I gave a xhit about 08:53 GT: Xhe UXED to have a cool perxonality, you mean 08:54 GT: Ugh xhe juxt turned into an ugly mexx on the inxide blegh 08:54 GA: well ive only known her for like, half a year, but she seemed to be genuinely cool to me 08:54 GA: maybe she's different to different people 08:54 GT: Well, firxt off 08:55 GT: You could help me by telling me what xhe lookx like 08:55 GT: I don't want to throw a pie in the wrong humanx face 08:55 GA: um, blonde hair 08:56 GA: humans sometimes have white skin, and thats what she has 08:56 GA: idk i saw her like once at a party 08:56 GA: she probably isnt going to be wearing any kinds of dresses 08:56 GT: Chext xize? 08:56 -- greatTenochtitlan GT winks -- 08:57 GA: i dont know what the other ladies on my team look like either, so they could be blonde and white too 08:57 GA: uh, i wasnt really looking 08:57 GT: Whatever 08:57 GT: Xecondly, how am I xuppoxed to get to her 08:58 GT: I know we're both in the xame game or xomething 08:58 GA: pesterchum 08:58 GA: wait what 08:58 GT: PHYXICALLY get to her 08:58 GA: idk car 08:58 GA: wait 08:58 GA: spaceship 08:58 GT: I can't throw a pie through an internet connection 08:58 GA: not with that attitude 08:58 GT: Well, I kinda thought that too 08:58 GT: But I don't have/know how to make a xpacexhip 08:59 GT: Whatever, we'll get to that part at the end 08:59 GT: Weaknexxex: What are they 08:59 GA: uh 08:59 GA: she definitely does not use scythes 09:00 GT: Ix xhe phyxically weak? Or will xhe xtart xobbing if I called her a buttface 09:00 GA: absolutely not 09:00 GA: idk ive called her a butt because i call most people butts 09:00 GA: i dont think she cried 09:01 GT: How good ix xhe with a xcythe? Alxo, what xcarex her? 09:01 GA: probably coffee scares her 09:01 GA: and i have no idea 09:01 GA: we only met in person like once 09:03 GA: though again; for the pie thing, it *must not be cold* 09:03 GA: *it must be lukewarm* 09:03 GA: humans are volatile 09:03 GT: What? 09:03 GA: humans melt in cold degrees 09:04 GT: Um 09:04 GT: That waxn't a funny joke 09:04 GA: what do you mean 09:04 GA: melting isnt a joke 09:06 GT: Do you think xhe'd xenxe me coming up from behind her and pulling her drexx down 09:06 GA: hmm 09:06 GT: Haha and then I'd abxcond and xhe'd be all embarraxed 09:07 GA: haha yeah 09:08 GT: Alxo 09:08 GT: I'm not a horrible perxon 09:08 GA: oh, of course not 09:08 GA: everyone enjoys a good prank 09:09 GT: Xhe did thix to me firxt, xo I think a pantxing ix in order 09:09 GT: That really mexxed me up, you know? 09:09 GA: wait just 09:09 GA: if you get like challenged to chess or something 09:09 GA: can you maybe not defeat her? 09:10 GA: humans kind of have an honor thing of killing themselves when overly embarrased or defeated 09:10 GT: Huh 09:10 GT: Chexx? 09:10 GT: Oh yea that'x her chumhandle ixn't it 09:10 GT: I don't know what the fuck chexx ix 09:10 GA: okay thats good 09:11 GA: she probably has a thick skin so the dress thing wouldnt make her kill herself 09:11 GA: but chess is kind of her thing 09:11 GT: UGH WOW XO NOW I HAVE TO LEARN CHEXX 09:11 GT: Literally that'x the only thing that will make her cry? 09:11 GA: idk probably 09:12 GT: What ix it? 09:12 GT: A video game or xomething 09:12 GA: no its like an old game from before video games 09:13 GA: considering our cultural similarities ive found from talking with jossik, you guys probably have troll chess 09:13 GA: just troll google it 09:14 GT: WHAAAT 09:15 GT: There are too many piecex 09:15 GA: yeah dude better get a head start 09:15 GT: and you can't even move them all the xame what 09:15 GT: Whatever, thankx for thix xhit, I guexx 09:15 GA: no problem 09:15 GT: You'll get your payment after the deed ix done 09:15 GA: haha yes 09:15 GA: scientific and cultural knowledge 09:16 GT: AND IF YOU TRY TO UXE THIX AGAINXT ME LIKE HER 09:16 GA: definitely not 09:16 GT: I WILL RIP YOUR HEART OUT AND JUMP ON IT 09:16 GA: um 09:16 GT: Ok maybe not 09:16 GA: yay 09:16 GT: But I'll be pretty angry 09:17 GT: Xee you cool dude 09:17 GA: see ya -- greatTenochtitlan GT ceased pestering galactoidArrival GA at 21:17 --